ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wildster
is an American comic book series published by Neo Comics. Synopsis Set in the fictional city of Dusk City, New York, David Matthews experiences a malfunction with his recent DNA experiment, leading to achieve wild animal skills and characteristics. Seeing the crime and corrpution that surrounds his city, he decides to adopt a secret identity to protect it from all kind of menaces. Characters Main *'Dr. David Matthews/The Wildster' - a scientist working at Star Industries who ended up to gain wild animal skills and characteristics after an accident envolving a DNA experiment. Supporting *'Helpy' - a robot assistant developed by David used to provide gadgets during his double duties. *'Elizabeth "Liz" Andrews' - a newsreporter working at (television channel) who serves as David's love interest. *'Dr. Daniel "Dan" Irving/Nightwatcher' - a young scientist at Star Industries who is David's protegé, eventually starting his own crime-fighting life sometime later. *'Juilet Davis' - a troubled orphan teenage girl, later revealed to be Christine's daughter, who accidentally discovers David's secret identity, being eventually assigned to help him on his missions. *'Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Star' - the CEO of Star Industries who shares a mentor-like relationship with David, being aware that he's the Wildster. *'Commissioner Mike Smith' - the Commissioner of the Dusk City Police Department who has a close partnership with the Wildster. *'Mayor Lea Woods' - the Mayor of Dusk City who is a longime friend to Thomas and a close partner to Star Industries. Antagonists *'Dr. Christine "Chris" Davis/Wildstorm' - the CEO of BloomCorp who seems to act friendly towards Dusk City's citizens, being actually corrupt and ruthless, using the company for her schemes envolving toxic experiments. She is later revealed to be a member of the Children of Ares. *'Jennifer Styles/Pyra' - a fashion star who ends up being experimented by BloomCorp, gaining the power to literally be on fire, using it it for evil. *'Detective Lukas Creel' - a corrupt police officer who has a history of gun and drug trafficking, being strongly opposed to the Wildster. *'Anthony Malone' - the Don of the Dusk City Mafia who has an extreme hatred of the Wildster and commonly finances the other criminals' schemes. **'Lucy Malone/The Crow' - Anthony's daughter who works as a jewel thief, having a Catwoman/Black Cat-like relationship with the Wildster. *'Tyler Watts/The Weatherman' - a former weatherman who ends up to gain control of weather after being hit by a ray during a storm. *'Cedric Moss/Presto' - a street magician who discovers a spell book with secrets of Dark Magic, now using it to cause chaos. *'Tori and Teressa Summers/Fall and Summer' - two teenage twin sisters with power over nature, with Tori being able to control plants as Teressa can control the sunlight. *'Rita McGuff/The Bookbinder' - a former librarian who has the powers of just making books float and attack. *'The Lone Gunner' - a mysterious hitman obsessed with discovering the Wildster's secret identity to eventually kill him. Issues #''The Beginning'' - After surviving from a takeover attempt from BloomCorp, Star Industries assigns one of his main scientists David Matthews to develop a new DNA experiment. However, due to a malfunction, David ends up to be strongly affected, gaining animal instincts. Meanwhile, a former librarian discovers a spell book that allows her to control books, being now on the loose causing chaos. #''Presto'' - After defeating the Bookbinder, David goes under the nickname of the Wildster. Soon, a street magician finds a book of dark spells, becoming a supervillain out to kill the Wildster. Meanwhile, newsreporter Liz Andrews is assigned to cover the Wildster on duty. #''Detection'' - Some weeks passed since David became the Wildster and he already became a phenomenon around Dusk City. However. not everyone seems to like him, as Detective Creel believes that the Wildster canbe a menace for his shady deals, being now on a hunt to stop him. #''Burn ''- David has got a date with Liz Andrews. Meanwhile, a fashion star named Jennifer Styles, gets into an accident causing her to be literaly set on fire, who is on a crime spree. Trivia Category:Comics Category:Neo Comics Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas